Groomah
Groomah (GREW-maw) are a harsh subspecies of Wruwara who have sadistic tendencies and hunt for trophies. Their diet seems to consist almost wholly of meat, but at hunting rituals, rites of passage and ceremonies they have been known to consume toxic herbs, fermented fruits and berries, psychotropic mushrooms, and large amounts of tree sap. Groomah wear jewelry made of bone on ceremonial occasions, and many individuals will carve and burn markings into their skin as a scarification tattoo, but these marks are simple and sparse, usually representing social status or family symbols. Physical Description Groomah sport a pair of glossy horns with three points each, that are short and wide. They often have protrusions on their shoulders, wrists and jaws, and sometimes knees and thighs. These 'hornlets' don't grow in a specific pattern special to the species, and each individual can have a wildly varying placement of numerous protrusions. Some can even be found with extended points on their spines and tails. These are traits of the insect-like chitinous skin they have under their fur, but it doesn't end with these hornlets. There are a few individuals that have large plates or ribs down their backs, stomachs, and arms and legs. Also, Groomah will bundle the tails of their offspring into tight coils causing their tails to grow curled. The tighter the spiral of their tail, the more beautiful it's deemed to be, but some can be bent, broken short, or simply uncurled as complications of this bundling. Shades of their coats vary greatly in natural colors, but can commonly be found in browns and mottled gray-browns; rare blacks with gray and white ticking is not totally rare, nor are whites and creams. Their chitinous skin can come a wide variety of insect-like coloration, from dark, glossy purple to jewel-like greens, and some segments can take on the appearance of beetles, exotic roaches and wasps. Their large irises range in shades of greens and yellows and their pupils rarely widen from a singular point, given them the appearance of totally colored eyes. Personality They display a ferocity in battle that matches that of no other Wruwara subspecies. They hunt with flanged maces, thorny spears with boney heads, and barbed arrows, almost always tipped in poisons. Outside of combat, they are equally fierce and aggressive, delighting in the pain and suffering of those they view as foes. To the Groomah, anyone that is not an ally or clan mate is a foe. With their allies, clan mates, and those they deem as friends, they can be just as fiercely loyal, fighting to the death for them. It's not uncommon to see a Groomah with it's lips curled back in a wicked, toothy grin, if not in a disgusted or angry snarl. They can be quick to anger, but on the other hand, once someone gets to know them, they can be equally quick to laugh, as they are very proud and boisterous. Relations They don't care much for other species of Wruwara, but have been known to trade with Awroon and even take partners with them. Groomah who do take Awroon partners often become fanatically obsessive over them, catering to their every need in any way they can, and their treatment can equate to that of a loyal servant to royalty. Groomah absolutely detest Fangeire, and can obsess over competing against them, even if they are an ally or close friend. It is often said of a Fangeire “the more a Groomah challenges you, the more they like you.” This is not entirely untrue, to be honest. Native Habitat They live in the edges of deep, warm forests, and thick, tropic jungles across the planet. Groomah live in long, turf houses when found in forest regions, or collections of small huts made of skins and large bones when found in jungles, but very rarely can be found living in trees in nest-like huts woven from vines and wild grasses, mortared with mud and ribbed with bones. Example Names Most Groomah names are short bellowing sounds that roar or howl when spoken. Rutorn, Ashira, Houn, and Youshar are examples. Category:Wruwara Category:Wruwara Subspecies